


Spinning

by Drago



Series: Spinning [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AND SOME SEX, Changmin is a businessman, Homin - Freeform, Lace, M/M, MinHo couple - Freeform, Moobs, PWP, Smut, Stripper AU, Yunho is the Stripper, also Yunho wears make up, and Yunho in lingerie, and golden shorts, because i'm trash, there is some dancing, what is plot even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is a busy man, his family just doesn't understand. And Yunho is the stripper, because we all know how well his hips move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote mostly for a friend because we both agree that Yunho should wear lace lingerie.
> 
> You can see some Yunho in lingerie by me here: http://dragoslair.tumblr.com/post/123404820624/i-need-yunho-in-lace-lingerie Sorry not sorry

It’s Friday evening, and the last thing Changmin wants to do is go out. He’s worked 70 hours last week, and he hates it. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t work more than 20 hours a week, but even though he is his own boss, he still has to work overtime on some projects. He is a successful businessman, and he intends to keep it that way.  
Usually there is nothing that could force Shim Changmin to care about other people’s opinion about him. But recently all he hears from his mother and friends is that he doesn’t socialize enough, that he should try more. Get a life. If that wasn’t bad enough then surely the fact that his employees gossip about the same thing behind his back definitely is.  
That’s why he dresses in tight, black trousers and silk shirt, puts on an overpriced designer jacket, and goes to a strip club. His mother would probably cry, but his friends would understand – strip clubs are easy, they don’t demand any real interaction, so he is basically going there to be antisocial, instead of being antisocial at home. Win-win situation.  
He buys a too expensive drink with a pretentious name and chooses a table that allows him to see the stage without putting him too close to it. It’s not like he really cares about the strippers. They are all good looking, and good looking people always make him nervous. It’s ridiculous, he could easily buy them, but it doesn’t mean anything to his fucked up brain.  
  
Few girls try to offer him lap and backstage dances, enticingly shaking their hips. He refuses almost politely, slowly counting minutes. He thinks that two hours at the club will be enough to get his friends off his back for a while.  
The more time he spends there, the less appealing he finds it. The men are disgusting, sweating, breathing heavily and constantly trying to touch the strippers who mostly look tired under heavy make up.  
His thoughts shift back to the company, and he is so engrossed in taxes that it takes him a minute to notice that already dim lights got even darker. He curiously looks towards the stage, and at first he can only see a silhouette of a person. It’s someone… bigger than previous dancers, who were all very petite. It’s not something that necessarily interests him, but it seems that this person is a major attraction, judging from the low lights and rapt attention with which clients look towards the stage.  
The lights turn red, and Changmin stops breathing. The person on stage is tall without wearing high-heels, and has the nicest body he’s seen so far. It’s also a man.  
Changmin kind of blanks out, and if someone asked him about the dance he would be unable to give any details. He knows he’s never seen anyone move so smoothly, so seductively without being vulgar. He is also enchanted by the fact that the performer didn’t lose all of his clothes, he stripped off leather trousers and fishnet shirt, but he still had long boots, tiny, golden shorts and a wife-beater on when he left the stage.  
Changmin doesn’t even make a choice, he just finds himself asking for a private dance and has to outbid another guy. The quiet voice in his head tells him it’s stupid, but he ignores what’s left of his common sense. He is led to a smaller room that has only a table, couch and a single chair inside. He is nervous, so he paces the room for almost ten minutes.  
When he hears someone approach the door and then stop without entering he moves a little closer to it.  
“Your client paid a lot, but he looks kind of weird,” female voice says, sounding amused.  
Changmin doesn’t listen to the answer, just sits on a couch, deflated. What exactly did he expect?  
  
The man finally enters smiling broadly at first, but then frowns looking around the room.  
“But you’re so handsome?” he seems confused. “You’re my client?”  
It’s a bit dumb seeing as there are only two people in the room, but Changmin finds himself charmed.  
“Ah, yes, I’m Changmin.”  
“U-Know. Nice to meet you.”  
The smile is back in full force, making U-Know shine brighter than his golden shorts do. They are kind of ridiculous up close, but Changmin’s hard on doesn’t mind.  
“Since you paid so much I chose a long song for you.”  
It’s unexpectedly nice, the price was high, but in the end it was Changmin’s choice.  
  
He doesn’t recognize the song, and he honestly doesn’t care. The only important thing right now is U-Know, gently swaying to the beat, slowly approaching Changmin. His arms are covered in glitter, but his thighs are bare, and the expanse of caramel-coloured skin is making Changmin hard. He never cared for make up on guys, but stripper’s almond eyes are outlined with khol, eyelids shimmering with golden dust which also accentuates his cheekbones. He is breathtaking.  
U-Know’s hands grasp his shoulders, but the rest of his body is writhing in front of him almost, but not quite, touching. The dancer is a perfect mix of beauty and sexy, his small face and pouty lips make him look innocent, while his body screams sex.  
Changmin lays hands on U-Know’s hips when the other man lowers himself over his cock. There is no contact, but he moans anyway, more than ready to be touched.  
“You shouldn’t touch me,” the stripper says quietly, biting his lower lip.  
It’s `shouldn’t` not `can’t`, so Changmin chooses to ignore it. He isn’t forcing U-Know to do anything, he is just holding the soft body, moving with it.  
The dancer removes the wife-beater, and Changmin’s breath hitches. He expected naked skin, but what he sees is a black, lacy bra. He reaches to touch it, expecting some sort of resistance, but gets nothing. The material is soft and delicate, it must feel nice against U-Know’s nipples. He doesn’t fail to notice that dancer’s chest is quite big for a man, big enough to jiggle a bit when he moves faster.  
“I want you so much,” he breathes out.  
“I’m… I’m a stripper, not a prostitute.”  
“I know,” Changmin says in English, making both of them smile at the weak pun.  
He almost goes crazy when golden shorts slide down U-Know’s long legs revealing matching panties.  
“You’re beautiful,” he tries again, eyes fixed on dancer’s face. U-Know seems to hesitate before grinding down, pushing his perfect ass into Changmin’s cock.  
“I don’t usually do that, some girls do, but I don’t, I swear,” dancer’s voice sounds weak and almost scared.  
“It’s alright, I’m not judging you.”  
And he isn’t, even though his friends would probably have a good laugh over it since they think that he is one of the most judgmental people they’ve ever met. But at this moment, he is not. He understands, in a way, because for the first time in his whole life he feels attraction so strong that he is willing to pay just to be able to spend some time with another person.  
“My name is Yunho.”  
“Uh, I know? You already said.”  
“No, not U-Know. Yunho. Korean name.”  
“Oh.”  
Changmin smiles at him then, stupidly happy.  
  
Their first kiss is clumsy and slightly sloppy, making both of them laugh into it. But then Yunho moves his hips again, his ass still on Changmin’s crotch, and the playful atmosphere is gone, replaced by want.  
Changmin’s hands roam all over the strong body, trying to memorize unexpected curves, dimples at the small of Yunho’s back which would be perfect for his thumbs, only he wants to do it face to face, wants to see dancer’s face when he comes.  
They don’t have time to be slow, someone will notice then, and it’s something neither of them wants, so Changmin opens his pants and takes out his painfully hard dick, rubs it against soft silk of Yunho’s panties, leaving streaks of precome on a dark material. He finds a small packet of lube and a condom he always has on him just to be safe, and slips his hand into Yunho’s panties, not taking them off.  
He rubs between round cheeks, playing with the small hole without pushing in. When his finger finally breaches the other man Yunho whines, immediately trying to get more. Usually Changmin would take his time stretching his partner, turning him into an incoherent mess, but now he has to quickly replace one finger with three. It’s a tight fit, and he can only hope not to hurt Yunho when his dick finds a way in, because it’s much thicker than that.  
“Come on, give it to me,” Yunho’s voice is low and raspy, laced with need.  
“You sure?”  
The dancer looks down, his eyes wide open. Changmin is ready to be offended when the man laughs, but the murmured “it’s a good thing I like some pain with my pleasure” stops him.  
Yunho just moves panties to the side and sits on his cock like he was born to do it, takes all of it in one go. He looks smug, so Changmin pinches his nipple in a definitely un-sexy manner, making him yelp.  
  
He would never admit it, but he is ready to come, his cock pulsing with blood, swollen and heavy inside Yunho’s body. But Yunho’s dick looks as ready, slightly curving towards his taut belly, so he doesn’t feel bad about behaving like a teenager.  
When the dancer finally moves, starting a slow, but intense rhythm Changmin learns that everything they say about dancers being great at sex is true. It’s the most graceful sex he’s ever had. Yunho looks even more beautiful riding his cock, the lace feels exquisite against his skin, and he wants to take his partner home, to fuck him properly. There are many things he wants to do, he wants to eat Yunho out, tongue-fuck him into oblivion. He wants to get rid of the condom and fuck Yunho bare, come inside the man just to be able to see his own cum sliding out from the perfect ass, down the strong thighs. God, he would even lick it off, given the chance.  
For now he has to settle for pushing his hips to meet Yunho halfway through, thrusting as hard as he can.  
They aren’t really kissing anymore, just licking, biting and breathing into each other’s lips, trying to stifle the moans. Changmin tries a slightly different angle, ripping a shout out of the dancer, who then starts to ride him even harder, pushing down with everything he’s got. It’s almost painful, but Changmin is too entranced by the weeping head of Yunho’s cock peeking out of the panties.  
His orgasm takes him by surprise, and Yunho doesn’t seem to care, slamming down even faster to reach his own pleasure. When it comes his fingers dig into Changmin’s neck, probably leaving marks.  
Changmin will be a proud owner of those.  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, before Yunho stands up and takes care of the condom. There are scratches all over his hips Changmin doesn’t remember making. They look good on him, like a mark of ownership. It’s a dangerous thought, they just met, and the dancer may not even want to see him ever again, but it’s a thought that doesn’t want to leave all the same.  
“You’re amazing,” Changmin knows his voice sounds breathy and stupid, but he has to say something.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Yunho smiles coyly, make up slightly smeared in the corners, lips red and swollen.  
“If so, then maybe we could do it again. After a date or two.”  
Changmin wanted to get everyone off his back, but this will work just as well.  



End file.
